bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 22: Sibling Rivalry, Part 1
I glared at Pandora with hatred. She was pushing it too far. I never bow to anyone, and yet here I am, on the ground. "I refuse." I said. Pandora looked at me in shock, pulled her foot back, put it in her shoe, and knelt down in front of me, looking me dead in the eye. "Brother, this is my home. You will show me proper respect or you will leave clinging to life. It is your choice." I smirked at her. She always did act like she was a princess in her castle and nothing could hurt her. I wanted to prove her wrong so bad. That was when I said it. "Ok Pandora. How about we settle this the fun way? I challenge you to a brawl in the Colosseum. Just you and me, toe to toe." Pandora gave me yet another shocked look and then smirked. "And why should I accept this challenge?" I looked her dead in the eye, smiled, chuckled, and then uttered the stupidest thing I have ever said. "Are you afraid to look weak in your own home?" I quipped with confidence in my voice. Pandora stood up, still with utter shock on her face. Out of nowhere, a voice piped up. "She accepts." said a somewhat masculine voice. Aqua laughed. "Well hello, Rayne. How has our brawler been today?" she said. "I was doing fine until I felt Pandora's fear. Or is it fear? Is it just fear that my prized Bakugan will fall at the hands of her brother? Pandora, you have to accept this challenge." said Rayne. Pandora looked at me with rage and disappeared in a cluster of vines. Something told me we had pushed each others buttons too much, and this was going to be the battle to release all that anger. Well, this wouldn't be the first time this kind of thing had happened. ~~ I entered the Colosseum in my full battle armor. Few people cheered for me, but considering the fact that Pandora was one of the founders of Stalaria, it was somewhat understandable. "And now, give a warm welcome to Pandora!" the announcer yelled. The crowed went insane as my sister walked in with her normal Egyptian Princess-esque clothing on. She always did prefer to spar against me in that attire, and I never knew why. To this day I still have no idea why she does that. Pandora looked at me with a cruel smile. "Shade, I swear to you that I will not lose this battle." she said. I smirked at her comment. "Fine, how about I just dig your grave right now?" I remarked. "I am the Demonis Warlord, and I don't lose." Pandora stopped smiling. "Oh really? Well I am the Guardian of the Whirlwind, and I always win." she said. I decided to make the first move. I just simply ran straight toward Pandora. No tricks, no gimmicks, just a charge. Apparently she got faster, because as soon as I got within range, she jumped back, grabbing me by the neck with her feet, and flipped me on the ground. I countered by grabbing her feet and swinging her into the middle of the arena. She did a backwards somersault, rolled onto her feet, jumped up and then kicked me in the face. As I staggered back, I noticed something about Pandora. She was way stronger that I remembered. "This could be bad" I thought. "Oh it is, brother." she said. Who will win? Shade Pandora Tie Category:Blog posts